An unknown women
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Watson meet a prostitute, but what is under her skirt? Crossdressing. Slash. Во время расследования Уотсон встречает проститутку, однако, заглянув ей под юбку, оказывается очень удивлён. Кроссдрессинг, слэш.


Написано по заявке: Викторианский ШХ.07

Холмс/Уотсон  
Холмс переодевается в проститутку, Уотсон его снимает. Холмс подыгрывает, так как думает, что доктор его узнал и решил, таким образом, наконец выразить свои чувства. Но когда доктор задирает юбку проститутке, он приходит в ужас.

Был поздний вечер в начале марта 188* года. Мы с Холмсом вели дело одного бедного, но честного юноши, несправедливо обвинённого в убийстве, и, потянув за эту слабую ниточку, вытащили на свет целый клубок мерзостей. Приходилось сутками рыскать по извилистым улицам бедных районов, опрашивая самый разнообразный сброд, норовя получить нож под рёбра из-за одной только приличной одежды, да ещё в какой-то момент Холмс предложил разделиться, смешно сказать, для нашей же безопасности. Изыскания привели меня на **-стрит. Меблированные комнаты миссис Ковард, где я беседовал с одним из свидетелей, пьяницей неопределённых занятий, оказались довольно грязным местом. Я вырвался оттуда, казалось, навсегда пропахший жареной рыбой, сырым бельём и клопами. Воздух снаружи оказался не намного свежее. Редкие фонари не в силах были разогнать холодного тумана, лишь слегка подкрашивая его мутно-жёлтым. С реки налетал порывами ледяной ветер, и счастье было, что кривые улицы не способствуют его движению, сырость и так проникала под одежду, холод пробирал до костей. Я с состраданием взглянул на женщину, подпиравшую стену возле кабака. Из открывавшихся то и дело дверей в этот поздний час неслись музыка и брань. Гуляки проскакивали туда и сюда, а бедняжке не везло в её малоприятной работе, да и немудрено, была она не первой молодости и не особенно красива. Взять хотя бы резкий, крупный, более уместный на мужском лице нос или первые морщинки, которые только подчёркивались избытком краски на лице. Видимо, неудачи давно преследовали несчастную женщину, потому как отличалась она заметной худобой, только подчёркиваемой высоким ростом, а одета была едва ли по сезону. Голодные глаза вцеплялись в каждого проходящего, не миновала сия участь и меня.

- Доктор, доктор, не угостите даму выпивкой? - удивительно сильная для женщины рука ухватилась за мою.

Возможно, Холмс и сделал бы из этого вывод вроде того, что она таскает тяжёлые утюги в прачечной или котлы на чьей-нибудь кухне, но его здесь не было, а мне предстояло попасть как раз в близлежащее заведение, «Разбитую Лодку», и я не побрезговал представившейся возможностью слиться с окружением. Правда, джентльмен был слишком богат для этого района, а дама старовата…

- Что ж, - сказал я, опуская монету в ладонь, покрытую заштопанной нитяной перчаткой. - Это задаток, моя милая. Составь мне компанию на вечер. Пусть это будет нашей маленькой игрой.

Поразительная улыбка осветила лицо этого жалкого доселе существа. Подарил ли я ей надежду выбраться из нищеты? Добыла ли она средств на лекарства для кого-то близкого? Иной раз незначительная для нас сумма может составлять для кого-то целую жизнь. Итак, женщина засияла и посмотрела на меня с неподдельным восторгом и обожанием. Потом, состроив лукавую мордашку, ответила:

- Игра? Чудесно, милый доктор! - и мы отправились к истекающим клубами пара дверям.

Внутри мне моментально стало жарко, я расстегнул пальто и ослабил шарф, однако даже шляпу рядом с собою положить не решился, не хотелось возвращаться домой без верхней одежды, тем более, что кэб ещё придётся поискать.

Мы заняли свободный столик у стены, участвовать в местных событиях вроде пьяных драк я пока не собирался. Потребовав у трактирщика глинтвейна, я получил две чашки с отбитыми краями и бутылку непонятного пойла, единственно подававшегося здесь.

На поверхности жидкости в моей чашке играли радужные маслянистые пятна. Запах отбил всякую охоту. А вот моей даме, как видно, основательно промёрзшей, горячительное пришлось как нельзя кстати. Румянец, вспыхнувший на щеках, был заметен даже сквозь слой белил, взгляд как будто поплыл, и я подумал, что обед бы ей тоже не повредил. Но я не собирался здесь долго задерживаться, а оставлять красотку доедать обед было бы ещё нелепее.

- Как тебя звать? - спросил я, оглядывая публику. Мне надо было кое-что разузнать о некоем Марке Патри с банальной кличкой Француз и ещё одном малом, среднего роста, припадает на правую ногу, держит мелкую рыжую собачонку. Следы обоих вели в этот трактир, об одном слышали, другого видели, они могли оказаться знакомыми или вообще одним лицом.

- Я Пэгги, - представилась женщина с ужимкой, означавшей, должно быть, кокетство. - Пэгги Малруни, доктор.

- С чего ты взяла, что я доктор? – спросил я строго. Меня рассердило, что, несмотря на простонародный выговор, голос Пэгги играл глубокими обертонами, на которые что-то отозвалось у меня в груди.

- Просто подумала, что такой красивый и опрятный господин должен быть непременно доктором, я вообще к докторам неравнодушна, а уж если б вы ещё были военным… Но военным-то вы никак не можете оказаться.

- Это почему же? - поинтересовался я, сам приглядываясь к белобрысому парню у стойки. Среднего он роста или высоковат?

- Так вы же, прости господи, хромаете, совсем как наш Бэзил.

- Вот тут ты как раз ошиблась, милочка, - усмехнулся я, расправляя плечи.

- Да как же мне ошибиться? Он так хромает, словно венский вальс танцует, у меня глаз, что ли, нету?

- Со мною ты ошиблась, я-то не всегда был таким.

- Ах, божечки! - она всплеснула руками с испуганой гримаской. - Где же вас так?

- При Майванде.

Она горячо стиснула мою руку.

- Так вы герой! Страдалец! - слеза, чёрная от туши, скатилась и повисла на кончике её выдающегося носа.

В груди у меня потеплело. Мне нравилось её искреннее восхищение, нравился её голос, и нос просто придавал ей изюминку, и даже морщинки её не слишком портили. Ну попала женщина в беду, с кем не бывает, однако ей удалось сохранить живую, отзывчивую душу.

- А кто этот Бэзил, мой товарищ по несчастью? - спросил я, ожидая получить в ответ что угодно, до свиньи или собаки.

- А шарманщик. Часто тут ходит со своим Кайзером, это пёсик у него такой, учёный, смешной - страсть!

Я отвлёкся от изучения компании мрачных парней в углу и резко обернулся к Пэгги.

- Что ты сказала? На какую ногу он хромает?

- Так на правую же. Только какой он вам товарищ, так, ерунда одна.

Она снова состроила физиономию, долженствующую, в её представлении, демонстрировать её почитание моего геройства, а мне отчаянно захотелось вернуть тот порыв и ту улыбку, первую, настоящую. Что же, возможно, возвратить эту заблудшую к честной жизни сделает мне больше чести, чем неловко подставиться под кусок свинца. Но сейчас важнее было другое.

- Скажи-ка, Пэгги, - мне пришлось повысить голос, хотя это и было опасно, нас могли услышать за соседними столиками, однако у пары распевшихся нетрезвых кэбменов голоса оказались как трубы страшного суда. - А не встречала ли ты здесь Марка Патри по прозвищу Француз? Могла бы мне его показать?

Лицо Пэгги в одну минуту состарилось, сморщилось, и вся она съёжилась, словно желая совсем пропасть.

- Зачем это ещё? - торопливо забормотала она. - Вы что ещё, сыщик, Шерлок Холмс?

В смрадном воздухе кабака на миг повисла пауза. Слова Пэгги произвели самый противоположный эффект. На нас оглянулись.

- Шшшш… Ххх… - зашелестело там и здесь по залу. О да, мои рассказы были очень популярны среди простого народа, появилась даже масса грошовых подделок, публика требовала. Имя моего дорогого друга постепенно обрастало легендами.

Я налил Пэгги, красноречиво поглядывающей на бутыль, ещё, но тут наше мирное свидание нарушил высокий и крепкий парень, нарочно ставший ко мне спиной, так, чтобы я не мог видеть его лица.

- Поговорить надо, Молли,* - он схватил женщину за руку и поволок к выходу, нимало не стесняясь меня, а уж тем более окружающих.

Тут уж пришлось мне поработать кулаками, сперва защищая честь дамы, а потом и собственную жизнь. Спустя какое-то время послышались полицейские свистки, и мы, как и прочая публика, бросились вон, кто в двери, а кто и в окно.

- Он ни за что нас не упустит, - на бегу сообщила мне Пэгги, и тут я снова почувствовал силу её хватки, прижатый к стене и зацелованный.

Рядом в тумане протопала целя ватага парней, кто-то свистнул и подбодрил нас солёным словцом.

- Зачем он вам всем понадобился, на мою голову, - запричитала Пэгги минуту спустя. - Ещё один господин его с утра спрашивал.

- Какой ещё господин? - переспросил я. Мы пробирались по переулку, куда выходили глухие стены двух домов, и звук гулял в сыром воздухе, рождая гулкое эхо.

- Высокий, немолодой, волосы тёмные. А глаза у него, как у цыгана, вот сейчас и будущее и прошлое откроет. А придёмте ко мне, я вам всё как есть обскажу, да и нельзя мне без защиты сейчас, и вещи собрать надо, пока Француз ко мне не наведался…

Мы зашли со двора в один из тех самых домов. Миссис Флетчер содержала свои меблированные комнаты ничуть не лучше, чем миссис Ковард. Моя провожатая обитала в скромной комнатке под самой крышей, куда мы поднялись пропахшей кошками чёрной лестницей. По известному порядку я заключил, что до нас здесь никто побывать не успел. Расстелив на полу скатерть, сдёрнутую со стола, Пэгги принялась кидать на неё немудрящие пожитки, попросту выворачивая полки комода, а я сел на скрипнувшую сеткой кровать, привалился к стене и впал в полусонную одурь, которая настигает усталого и замёрзшего человека, стоит ему попасть в тепло.

Впрочем, тепло тут было относительное, стены оберегали от ночного ветра, но печурка в углу давно не топилась. Я это почувствовал довольно скоро, когда холодный воздух коснулся моей кожи в самом неожиданном месте.

Итак, тело моё было расслаблено теплом и покоем, а разум, переживший встряску от погони и поцелуев, грезил о чьих-то тонких губах и длинных пальцах. Невнятный звук был уже готов превратиться в имя на моих губах, когда я понял, что движения ловких рук мне отнюдь не снятся. Я подавил готовое вырваться признание и уставился на Пэгги, занятую привычным делом.

- Не могу вас так просто отпустить, храбрый доктор, - совсем негромко проговорила она низким, хрипловатым, задевающим мои тайные струны голосом. - Ничего не возьму за риск сверх уговора, только позвольте за вашего красавчика подержаться.

Первая мысль окатила меня жаром желания, вторая - трезвым холодом: да здорова ли она?

- Если так волнуетесь за моё здоровье, можете провести полный осмотр, я вам всё покажу, - полумрак комнаты сгладил недочёты её внешности, остались только волшебный голос и тихий смех, обдавший теплом по-своему среагировавшую на эти слова часть моего тела.

Что ж, я всегда шёл навстречу приключениям такого рода, посылаемым мне судьбой. Приправленное опасностью любовное блюдо лишь казалось острее. Я мягко толкнулся в тёплые тонкие губы, демонстрируя согласие, и снова раздался негромкий, лёгкий, слегка тревожащий душу смех.

Я полулежал поперёк кровати, она стояла коленями на полу и работала языком так, будто напала на лучшее в мире лакомство, иногда делая передышку, чтобы ласково потереться щекой о моё бедро, или ткнуться носом в живот. Она, судя по всему, не была довольно искушена в своей профессии, возможно, нищета недавно толкнула её на панель. Как правило девицы лёгкого поведения набивали себе цену, рассказывая, как буквально сегодня злая судьба заставила их впервые искать подобного заработка, а эта обходилась со мной ласково, я бы даже сказал - душевно, как не обходятся с бог знает каким по счёту случайным, чужим человеком.

Потом нежные, но сильные руки усадили меня удобнее, и Пэгги, подобрав шуршащие юбки, опустилась мне на колени. Я провёл рукой по бедру: грубый шерстяной чулок, никакого кокетства, уходящий за край чулка аккуратный шрам, - и ещё не успел до конца осознать излишнее количество волос на этом худом бедре, как обнаружил самую неожиданную вещь за сегодняшний вечер.

Некоторые события, считающиеся на востоке в порядке вещей, отнюдь не были безопасны здесь, в метрополии, и доверять слепо первому встречному я в них не хотел. Мне нужна была передышка, чтобы принять решение, и, видит Бог, остановиться было практически выше моих сил и вышло не сразу.

Я со вздохом схватился за левый бок и поразился, насколько искренняя тревога появилась на лице… Пэгги.

- Прости, Пэгги, я уже не мальчик, придётся ненадолго охладить наш пыл, иначе всё кончится раньше времени. Где здесь можно освежиться?

Затуманенные желанием глаза заметались по комнате, наконец слишком крупная для женщины, но вполне красивая для мужчины рука махнула в сторону плюшевой занавеси.

Ткань прикрывала дверцу в ещё одно, совсем крохотное помещение. Предметы гигиены здесь были исключительно мужские, немудрено. «Что это за человек?» - старался угадать я, и тут вспомнил давешний разговор. Высокий темноволосый господин… уж не Холмс ли это был? Возможно ли, чтобы враги этого благородного человека решили не гнушаться ничем и через мою недальновидность вовлечь нас обоих в скандал? Во мне кипели неутолённая страсть и яростное возмущение. Я хотел было вернуться и накостылять этому малому, но решил, что в каком бы виде нас ни застали, он найдёт способ ославить меня. Разумеется, правда скоро восторжествует, но слухи, подогреваемые намёками в тех самых поддельных рассказах, прилипнут намертво.

На моё счастье, в ванной было узкое окошко, выходившее на крышу, а пальто и шляпа из-за спешки оставались при мне. Мысленно проклиная спокойную сытую жизнь, я протиснулся на крышу. Слишком много шума сопровождало моё движение - пыхтение, треск ткани, грохот жести и, наконец, ругань, перешедшая из мысленной в громкую и яростную, когда я с пластом свежего мокрого снега скатился с крыши дома на пристройку и дальше в грязь. Я не оглядывался. Надо было спешить, надо было переговорить с Холмсом и решить, что же делать дальше.

К моменту возвращения домой я уже не кипел от возмущения, а дрожал от холода. Моего дорогого друга дома не оказалось, и я, переодевшись в сухое и едва отогревшись у камина, заметался в беспокойстве. Его всё не было и не было, и где его искать, я, к своему горькому сожалению, не знал. Может быть, прямо сейчас он был в беде и отчаянно нуждался в моей помощи! Ах, зачем мы разделились! Я зачем-то сбегал наверх и сунул револьвер в карман халата. Потом вновь принялся мерить шагами гостиную.

Наконец хлопнула входная дверь и появился Холмс. Он был мрачен, как туча, уж я-то разбираюсь в его настроениях, и при этом саркастически улыбался. Хуже некуда, всему живому надлежало спасаться бегством. А в руках… в руках у него была увязанная в узел скатерть бедной… бедного… ох.

Холмс уронил узел к ногам, скрестил на груди руки и уставился на меня.

- Нам надо срочно переговорить, - произнёс я взволнованно.

- Вот как? - будто бы с упрёком бросил он. - А револьвер у вас в кармане? Вы уже так меня боитесь, дорогой Уотсон?

- Я уже готов был броситься на ваши розыски прямо в халате.

- Вот это больше похоже на старого солдата, чем бежать с поля боя, даже не уплатив обещанного.

Губы его скривились и задрожали.

Так вот в чём дело.

- Вы меня презираете, друг мой?

- Я - вас? Вы ничего не перепутали, доктор?

- В кои-то веки я решил проявить осмотрительность, чтобы избежать щекотливой ситуации, ведь дело касалось нас с вами обоих.

Детектив глянул на меня, как на безумного.

- Значит, я снова ошибся, Надеюсь, с беднягой ничего не случилось? - спросил я, указывая на скатерть. - Я столько ужасов навоображал себе на его счёт, а теперь навоображаю ещё больше, только другого толка. Я искренне считал, что он заманивает нас с вами в ловушку, а выходит, бросил человека в опасности. Надеюсь, не полиция передала вам его вещи посмертно?

Лицо Холмса неожиданно прояснилось, он даже хлопнул в ладоши и расхохотался.

- Вы святой человек, Уотсон!

Я сконфуженно смотрел на него, не в силах разобраться, что же происходит.

- Вы сделали меня таким, мой дорогой! Благодаря вам, меня пропустят в рай без лишних расспросов за моё долготерпение. Объяснитесь же наконец! Откуда у вас это? - я указал на криво увязанный узел, из которого торчал уголок платка «Пэгги».

- Смотреть, не видя, - ваше естественное состояние, Уотсон, - усмехнувшись, заявил Холмс. - И я ничего не смог с этим поделать. Скатерть я одолжил на квартире у Француза, который и есть убийца. Хотя вначале он собирался только грабить, а шарманщик был наводчиком, но вот как-то дело не задалось. А здесь находятся несколько неопровержимых улик и всё, что осталось от Пэгги.

- Так мало? – протянул я, с сомнением осматривая нетяжёлую ношу соседа. Нет, всё же парень встретил не лучший конец…

- Платье, туфли, парик… - принялся перечислять Холмс.

- Вы пугаете меня. Что же с телом? Удалось установить личность?

- Вы святой человек, Уотсон, - повторил он. - Не узнать собственной работы! Шрам от ножевой раны, длиной три дюйма. Простите, я забыл, что у вас в кармане револьвер.

Я схватился руками за пылающие щёки. Сердиться на него? Сердиться на себя? С трудом я нашёл силы встретиться взглядом с гениальным соседом. Его глаза смеялись.

И я тоже засмеялся сквозь слёзы. Мы снова и снова отводили и скрещивали взгляды, прыская при этом, как нашкодившие дети, объединённые общей тайной.

- Не стыдно вам, дорогой друг, я бог знает что передумал!

- Полноте, Уотсон, что по-вашему передумал я? На того, о ком ходят определённые слухи, мужчины начинают коситься так, словно он каждую минуту готов на первого встречного наброситься, стоит по забывчивости повернуться к нему спиной или неловко нагнуться, и дело будет сделано, а иногда и этого не требуется. Я думал, что узнан вами и вы согласны, потом - что напугал вас своими пристрастиями, потом – что нет, просто лично я вам в этом плане противен, то есть совершилось всё то, чего я заранее боялся.

- Вздор, - я дружески обнял его, притягивая к себе, и вдруг осознал, как до обидного редко мы соприкасались раньше. - Вы прекрасно знаете, насколько я предан вам душой и телом. Надеюсь, вы дадите мне шанс привести доказательства из новой области? Но вначале надо нам прекратить эту глупую размолвку, вас отогреть и подкрепить силы ужином, не слишком плотным, памятуя, что нам предстоит.

Мы снова встретились взглядом и засмеялись.


End file.
